Upon Reflection
Upon Reflection is the second fanmade case of DragoChan. Case Background The victim was the Mayor's own personal bodyguard, Derrick Gunther. He was found shot at the back of his head in his own apartment. The killer was Patrick Polaski, a rebel against the Grimsborough society. Patrick killed Derrick to show how powerful he is and how much he hates the Mayor. Patrick also killed Derrick because he was always mistreating him every time he passed by the Mayor's house. One day, Patrick, with a sniper rifle, headed up the roof of the opposite house of Patrick's apartment. He waited for the right time and shot him through his head. At the Court of Law, Patrick who showed no regret for the manslaughter, was sent to State Authority level to determine his sentence by Judge Hall. Victim *'Derrick Gunther' (found lying on his apartment floor, a pool of blood under his face) Murder Weapon *'Sniper Rifle' Killer *'Patrick Polaski' Suspects Suspect Profile *The suspect drives Suspect Profile *The suspect drives Suspect Appearance *The suspect has black hair *The suspect wears a black vest Suspect Appearance *The suspect has black hair *The suspect wears a black hat Suspect Profile *The suspect drives Suspect Appearance *The suspect has black hair Suspect Profile *The suspect drives Suspect Appearance *The suspect has black hair *The suspect wears a black bowtie Killer's Profile *The killer drives *The killer has black hair *The killer is between 40-50 years old *The killer's height is 6'3" *The killer wears black clothing Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1: *Investigate Derrick's Apartment (Clues: Victim's Body, Mirror) *Autopsy Victim's Body (18:00:00; KP: The killer has black hair) *Talk to the mayor about the murder *Ask Tracey about her relationship with the victim *Examine Mirror (Result: Cleared Mirror) *Investigate Building Rooftop (Clues: Sniper Rifle, Tire Tracks) *Analyze Sniper Rifle (06:00:00; Murder Weapon Found) *Talk to Freddy Grimsley about the victim *Examine Rifle Handle (Result: Skin Cells) *Analyze Skin Cells (03:00:00; KP: The killer is between 40-50 years old) *Examine Tire Tracks (Result: Car Tracks; KP: The killer drives) *Go to Chapter 2 (2 Stars) Chapter 2: *Tracey wants to tell you something (SP: The suspect drives) *Investigate Mayor's House (Clues: Torn Flag) *Examine Torn Flag (Result: Flag) *Analyze Flag (03:00:00) *Interrogate Patrick for tearing up the flag (SP: The suspect drives) *Investigate Main Street (Clues: Torn Article) *Examine Torn Article (Result: Faded Article) *Examine Faded Article (Result: Article of Derrick) *Question the news reporter about his criticism upon the victim *Investigate Main Street (Clues: Mail Box) *Examine Mail Box (Result: Broken Surveillance Camera) *Examine Broken Surveillance Camera (Result: Surveillance Footage) *Analyze Footage (06:00:00; The killer's height is 6'3") *Go to Chapter 3 (1 Star) Chapter 3: *The news reporter needs to talk to you (SP: The suspect drives) *Quiz the mayor about his bad treatment towards the victim (SP: The suspect drives) *Investigate House Lawn (Clues: Brick) *Examine Note (Result: Threat Note) *Analyze Threat Note (00:30:00) *Get Patrick talking about his threat message to the mayor *Investigate Apartment Porch (Clues: Pile of Leaves) *Examine Pile of Leaves (Result: Torn Photo) *Examine Torn Photo (Result: Blurred Photo) *Analyze Blurred Photo (06:00:00; KP: The killer wears black clothing) *Arrest Killer *Go to Additional Investigation (No Stars) Additional Investigation: *The mayor requests your assistance *Investigate Mayor's House (Clues: Trash Bag) *Examine Trash Bag (Result: Brooch) *Examine Brooch (Result: Mayor's Brooch) *Give the brooch back to the mayor (Reward: Male: Gentleman's Outift, Monocle/Female: Ladies' Gown, Gold Necklace) *See what's wrong with Freddy Grimsley *Investigate Derrick's Apartment (Clues: Wallet) *Examine Wallet (Result: ID Card) *Give Freddy's wallet back to him (Reward: 150 XP) *Help Tracey Cruise *Investigate Apartment Porch (Clues: Pile of Dirt and Leaves) *Examine Pile of Dirt and Leaves (Result: Car Keys) *Examine Car Keys (Result: Key Serial Number) *Analyze Serial Number (03:00:00) *Give her car keys back to Tracey Cruise (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Next Case (1 Star) Category:All Fanmade Cases